Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Classic Sing-Along with Barney is a Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 2, 1997. This was a homemade home video made by SuperMalechi. This features some home videos made by Thevideotour1. Plot Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop remember fun times from Season 1-3 episodes and some Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #The Family In The Dell (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #My Family's Just Right For Me (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #Alphabet Soup (taken from: Alphabet Soup) #Just Imagine (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #That is What it Means to Be a Friend (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #The Popcorn Song (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #Sailing Medley (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day!) #The Airplane Song (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day!) #Skip to My Lou (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day!) #The Land of Make-Believe (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #Swinging Up to the Stars (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #Please and Thank You (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #I Can Laugh (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #The Finger Band (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Move You Body (taken from: Hop to It!) #I Love You Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: #Season 1 Opening Sequence #Season 1 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination and when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney singing "The Popcorn Song" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (a dinosaur sensation) #Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang singing "Five Little Butterflies" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" #Barney singing "Please and Thank You" from "A Splash Party Please!" #BJ and Baby Bop coming in to the classroom during "Look Through the Window" (Barney's friends are big and small) #Barney and the kids singing "The Family in the Dell" from "My Family's Just Right For Me" (They come from lots of places) #Barney and the kids singing "The Finger Band" from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (After school they meet to play) #Barney and the kids singing "BINGO" from "My Family's Just Right For Me" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Popcorn Song" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (Barney shows us lots of things) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids screaming as the airplane is flying too fast from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!" (Like how to play pretend) #Derek singing "Alphabet Soup" from "Alphabet Soup" (ABC's) #Barney singing "The Airplane Song" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!" (& 123's) #Barney pretending to jump up to the moon during "The Land of Make-Believe" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (And how to be a friend) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Sailing, Sailing" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging BJ during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's tire-swing (from Season 1-2) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 1 Title Card reading "Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The same BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements (for The Welcome Song and I Love You) used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This was the first video to use the sets from the 2nd Era. *Though this was an Season 3 home video, they used the Season 1 intro for the theme song, the opening scene from Season 1 is used, some of the clips from this episode are used, the rainbow scene (from Season 1-2) is used. And the Season 1 title screen says "Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney." In addition, there was a Barney Says segement at the end. This segment uses the Season 1 music at the beginning, the Season 1 screen and the same clip from segments from the Season 1 episodes, with the Season 1 Barney and his 1991-1993 voice. And they used the original Season 1 end credits. *Another time which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen cleaning his closet to find a memory book. *Another time which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after I Love You, BJ and Baby Bop say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse. Then Barney says to the viewer(s) "I hope you love these songs. It was lots of fun. And singing is more fun when it's with a friend like you. Thanks for sharing the day, and so many happy memories with me. And remember, I love you." Then he waves and says "Bye". *When BJ says "Hi Barney!", the sound clip sounded the same pitch as "Hi everybody!" from Hats Off to BJ!, plus, it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *At the start of this video, two words "HOME VIDEO" are added below the original Season 1 silhouette.